deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smokey VS McGruff
Dog vs Bear.png|Shakaboy Death Battle!-4.png|The Grobu Death battle smokey vs mcgruff.png|LeTotalMemer2 What-if Death Battle Smokey Bear vs. McGruff the Crime Dog.jpg|Venage237 "PSAs Gone Rouge!" Smokey the Bear vs. McGruff the Crime Dog is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Smokey the Bear from the United States Forest Service and McGruff the Crime Dog from the National Crime Prevention Council. '' Description ''In a battle for the ages, these two safety-spreading mascots get a bit crazy in this fight! Intro Wiz: Safety, it is something that all of us need to learn, but it can be difficult to reach out to some audiences. Boomstick: Which is why we've got these two to spread messages like no other. Wiz: Smokey, the Bear Who Hates Fire. Boomstick: And McGruff, the Dog Who Hates Crime. ' ''Wiz: This dream match has been in production for three years, and today we will find an answer to who is superior. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Smokey Wiz: Fire. It is something that many fictional characters can use to their disposal, but sometimes this tool can turn from beautiful...to deadly. Boomstick: Such is the case with a little bear in a forest. Some jackass had started a forest fire which set most of it on fire, either running away or killing most of its inhabitants. Wiz: Some of the animals that were killed was a mother black bear, leaving her cub alone to fend for himself against the flames. Boomstick: Wow, that's...awful. Shit, is this the animal version of Guts' backstory? Wiz: The New Mexico blaze was enormous, taking out most of the woods, yet firemen saved the cub from the fire before it got too big. The baby bear would go on to be an example of fire safety and was known then as..."Hotfoot Teddy." Boomstick: That's a dumbass name. Wiz: Exactly. That's why they named him Smokey instead. Boomstick: That's cruel. Wiz: Since when have you been considerate about cruelty? Boomstick: I love animals, Wiz. Love 'em. Wiz: But...we've killed animals before. Boomstick: ...Shut up. Wiz: Smokey rose to fame quickly, getting tons of fanmail every single day, and growing up to be a full grown black bear. Boomstick: He's brown though. Wiz: Not all black bears are black. You know that right? Boomstick: Then why is it...ugh, I'm confused. Wiz: Probably better that way. Anyways, Smokey had grown to his prime being a 800 pound, seven foot tall bear armed with razor sharp claws and teeth. The average black bear can also run up to an average of 37 miles per hour! Boomstick: That's not terrifying at all. Well, Smokey also uses his trusty Shovel, a rifle, and even has the ability to grow giant. Y'know, to stomp out those extra big forest fires. Wait, is that it? Wiz: The hell do you expect? Boomstick: Yeah, that's true. Well, nonetheless, Smokey is still a badass, especially for a bear. ' ' "Only you can prevent forest fires." McGruff Wiz: Crime, it's not usually something that you want to be on the receiving end of. This is why we have laws, police-'' '''Boomstick: And six-foot tall bloodhounds.' Wiz: McGruff was created for the purpose of getting rid of crime wherever it may be. How so? Why, by creating an album on not having crime around. Boomstick: But McGruff can take laws into his own hands at times, he can run just about 45 miles per hour, break bones, and jump 10 feet in the air with ease. He also has a monster truck, cause badass dogs. Wiz: He can also momentarily stop time to warn people about the dangers of crime, albeit he can't really physically interact with anything. Boomstick: He also has a shitton of weapons, including an RPG! Wiz: What, no, that's his actor! Boomstick: Aww, come on. Wiz: '''No!' '''Boomstick: You suck, Wiz. Anyways, he can also...is that it? Wow. Well, uh, McGruff is pretty friggin' cool for a trench-coat wearing dog.' Wiz: Well, that was really short. Boomstick: ...Yeah...told you we should've talked about the weapons. ' ' "Take a bite out of crime!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEEEEEEEEAAAAATTTTTTTHHHHH BAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTLLLLLLEEEEE! Pre-Fight A man deep in the woods ran for a shack, scratching his neck the whole way. He was looking for something, something good, and he heard this was the place to get it. Finally, after ten minutes of nonstop running, he found the wooden shed, making him jump and down with excitement. Excited yet nervous, he walked in the shed, lit by one dim candle. There was a chair as the figure faced the other way. Guy: H-hey, you got the..."stuff"? The figure chuckled and stood to his feet. As he turned around, the criminal knew he was screwed. The figure had turned out to be McGruff, the Crime Dog. McGruff: Can't say that I do, pal. You're under arrest. Just then, the criminal had thrown a rock at McGruff, who dodged it as it hit the candle instead, knocking it over, starting a small fire. McGruff looked towards it and attempted to put it out, but noticed the man getting away, so he gave chase. The guy was no match for McGruff's speed as he quickly knocked him over and tackled him to the ground. As McGruff was about to put the handcuffs on the criminal, a loud growl was heard behind him. McGruff turned around and saw none other than Smokey the Bear, standing in front of a large forest fire. Smokey: You! With that one word, Smokey pulled out his shovel and prepared to beat McGruff to a pulp. McGruff sighed and also prepared to fight as he knew he wasn't going to get out of this without a few scratches. McGruff started off the match by punching his much larger foe in the gut, causing him to groan and keel over, but Smokey got up quickly and swung his shovel at the Crime Dog, knocking him back a fair bit, but he got up quickly and continued to charge towards the bear. The bear swung again, but the dog ducked under the swing and bit Smokey in his leg, drawing a bit of blood, but Smokey countered with a huge paw to the back, sending him downwards onto the ground. Smokey raised his shovel up and prepared to drive it into McGruff's neck, but the Crime Dog rolled out of the way and delievered a heavy punch to Smokey's leg, driving him to one knee. McGruff took this chance to use his remote to end this quickly, but Smokey swatted it out of his paws with his huge one and headbutted him so hard, the dog nearly feel into the flames of the fire. McGruff recovered quickly and ran towards Smokey, who was still on one knee. McGruff delived a quick kick to the side of his temple, knocking the big bear over on the ground, and producing a small trickle of blood to come out of his mouth. The Crime Dog tried to kick again, but Smokey caught his foot and swung him overhead, slamming him on the ground with a heavy thud. McGruff rubbed his head as Smokey then did an elbow drop on him. McGruff started to get to his feet as Smokey pulled out a rifle and shot it at his canine foe, barely missing the top of his head as the dog ducked down and ran for safetly behind one patch of unburned trees. Smokey came up to the edge of the patch, rifle still in hand with a brutal sneer on his face. Suddenly, the loud roar of a monster truck came barreling from behind the trees, knocking them over in its quest to run over thre black bear. Smokey, doing the smartest thing at that point, quickly ran away, at one point actually runnning through a few flames, but the truck was still hot on his tail. Smokey then decided enough was enough and grew up to fifty feet to crush the truck. He raised his foot up and attempted to do just that, but McGruff swerved out of the way in the nick of time, causing Smokey to step on the fire, putting it out but hurting his paw at the same time. He shrunk back to normal size as he grabbed his foot and started to hop with it up and down as McGruff got out of the truck and ran towards his foe. He slid on the ground, feet first, towards the one leg that Smokey was standing on, knocking the bear over, rendering him nearly helpless. McGruff: Sorry, but you made me do thi-'' Smokey had jolted up quickly and grabbed his canine foe by the head, raised him in the air, and started to squeeze. ''Smokey: No...more...fires! Without warning, he then crushed McGruff's head with his bare hands and walked off to the incoming firemen. Smokey (thinking): The nerve of some people. K.O.! Smokey is seen helping firemen as a funeral for McGruff is held. Analysis Boomstick: Well, that was short..but brutal. Wiz: While McGruff was faster and more intelligent, really, that's the only advantages he had. Boomstick: While the Crime Dog has been doing this for forty years, Smokey's been doing it for seventy! Not to mention, McGruff was lacking in terms of, y'know, actual fighting tools. Wiz: Really, this was a match of a bear vs. a dog. By scaling both of these mascots to their real-life counterparts, it's clear to see that Smokey is surperior. Boomstick: Well, this was a Mc''Ruff'' fight, but in the end, one got ''Smoked.'' Wiz: The winner is Smokey. '' '' Next Time! Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! (Cue Mankind Theme - Feud) Start at 1:09 ''' ''"On the eighth day...God created...Mankind."'' ''"Why was he having such a bad day?"'' ''"Why did he create all of you normal?"'' '' '' ''"AND FORGET SO MANY IMPORTANT PARTS OF ME!?"'' '' '' ''"He made the teeth that I swallowed...the ear...that was RIPPED FROM MY SKULL!"'' ''"A FACE THAT NO LONGER EXISTS!"'' ''"DEEP INSIDE, YOU ARE MERELY A MIRROR IMAGE OF MY ATROCITIES!"'' '' '' ''"The ugliness that exists outside...LIVES INSIDE EVERYONE OF YOU!"'' '' '' ''"Destruction...CAN BE BEAUTIFUL!"'' ''Return to the darkness.'' ''Carnage vs. Freddy Krueger...is next.' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Shakaboy Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017